God (Digimon) vs Arceus
Description Creator vs Creator!!! Two Higher-dimensional entities will meet in a Death Battle, and we shall see how much universes will survive!!!! Interlude Wiz: Creators Everyone wonders how powerful they will be. Boomstick: Some had even say extinction! Wiz: Like maybe, Arceus, The Alpha Pokemon, The Original One. Boomstick:And God (Digimon), the supreme creator of the Digimon Multiverse. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle! God (Digimon) Boomstick: Geez, I hardly know about this dude. Wiz: Behold the Digimon God. The single most powerful character in the Digimon Franchise. Boomstick: Yeah? What makes him so special? Wiz: God is an immeasurably powerful being of ultimate goodness and infinite love that created the Digital World and its laws. He resides within the Digital World's central "Kernel" Boomstick: So basically he is omnipotent? Wiz: Nope. He is not fully omnipotent. Although he had shown numerous capabilities, he is infinitely more powerful than The true forms of The Seven Great Demon Lords, Vitium and Mother Eater. Boomstick: From his freaking profile, it says that Angel Digimon are positioned near to God, with Seraphimon the closest of them all, but because of that extreme, they can easily fall into the opposite extreme of "Wickedness". In fact, Lucemon and Daemon (while still a Seraphimon) instigated a failed rebellion against God, alongside many other Demon Lord Digimon, and were deleted to the Dark Area as punishment.Bagramon, one of the Demon Lords who took part, rebelled in rejection of what it says is the "unreasonable justice of the world", and so had the right side of its body ripped away. Although Bagramon would be forgiven if it repented before God, it refused to submit, and instead seeks to replace God's justice with its own "New Justice", with which it will banish God. WTF?! Wiz: Yes, he is extremely powerful. Although he is not fully capable of defeating the strongest digimon, ZeedMillenniummon, he is still far superior to the likes of Zeed. And this simply makes him more powerful than any character in the franchise. Boomstick: Also, he is immensely above the likes of Yggdrasil, Homeostasis and Mother Eater, when three of them are 5th dimensional entities. Wiz: The Digimon God is Omniscient, shown Omnipresence throughout all worlds and immensely powerful. He have not shown any weakness and the only way to beat him is to overpower him, and no one in the Digimon Franchise has the ability to do so. Boomstick: He is surely a true god! Arceus Boomstick: Well, we can talk about just how powerful this Pokemon can be! Wiz: In the Pokemon Universe, it is said that before there was anything, there was the Original One. The "Original One" they're referring to is the Alpha Pokemon, Arceus. You see, there was once an egg that came out of nowhere. From this egg hatched Arceus. He breathed alone before the universe came, as stated by the engravings on one of the Elemental Plates. We'll get to those later. Boomstick: So an egg just showed up randomly and hatched into a god? Please explain!!! Wiz: It's the problem that most mythologies have. People often have trouble explaining what happened before a certain mythology's "creator" came along. Boomstick: Anyway, Arceus supposedly created the universe using his 1000 arms--wait, what the hell?! Wiz, I don't even see any arms!! Wiz: Nobody exactly knows why the hell is that. Arceus used his invisible hands to create the Pokemon Universe. He then''' created Dialga and Palkia''' to watch over time and space respectively. In addition to Dialga and Palkia, he also created the Lake Trio. This group contains Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie, the embodiments of emotion, willpower, and knowledge. This shows that he has manipulation over time, space, emotions, will, and knowledge. Boomstick: If you add up his base stats, he actually has the highest base stat total of any Pokemon. Well, excluding Megas. Those guys really contain a punch! Wiz: Yeah. All of Arceus's stats, HP, Attack, Defense, Sp. Attack, Sp. Defense, and Speed are all 120. Adding these up, we get a nice rounded stat total of 720. Boomstick: This guy really have a lot of F***ing moves. He can use Hyper Beam, Focus Blast, Thunder, Blizzard, Hydro Pump, Fire Blast, Earthquake, Giga Impact, Psychic, Swords Dance, Nasty Plot, and many, many more. However, his most powerful attack is undoubtedly Judgment. Boomstick: Oh boy... Judgment is good! Being Arceus's signature attack, he's the only one that can learn it. Using this attack sends out a ball of energy into the sky, which then explodes and sends out tons of other energy balls! HAHAHAHA!!! Wiz: You see, Judgment is usually used in conjunction with Arceus's signature ability: Multitype! Boomstick: Damn, that is the most unique ability in the Pokemon universe!!! Eh, Wiz? Wiz: it changes Arceus's type depending on what Plate he's holding. Plates are special items that boost the power of certain types of moves. Although this effect can be used by every Pokemon, when held by Arceus, it activates his ability. Boomstick: There are 17 Plates in total, one for each type excluding Normal. Wiz: There's the Insect Plate for Bug, the Dread Plate for Dark, the Draco Plate for Dragon. The Zap Plate for Electric, the Pixie Plate for Fairy, the Fist Plate for Fighting, the Flame Plate for Fire, and the Sky Plate for Flying. Boomstick: There's also the Spooky (Seriously?) Plate for Ghost, the Meadow Plate for Grass, the Earth Plate for Ground, the Icicle Plate for Ice, the Toxic Plate for Poison, the Mind Plate for Psychic, the Stone Plate for Rock, the Iron Plate for Steel, and the Splash Plate for Water. Wiz: His attack potency is crazy. He controls all universes in the Pokémon series, of which there are an unknown amount of diverging timelines and pocket realms. Boomstick: His speed is infinite via power-scaling too! WTF? Wiz: His durability is multi-universe level or even multiverse level, possibly even higher. His ability to negate attacks using its plates makes it extremely difficult to damage or defeat. Boomstick: Yeah, and all of you might think " Wow, this dude must have some kind of crazy weaknesses" Wiz: Yeah... But no, he is strong, durable, wise and powerful. The only way to beat him is overpower him. He'll put up a fight worthy of the gods, because he is one. Pokedex: According to the legends of Sinnoh, this Pokemon emerged from an egg and shaped all there is in this world. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!!! Death Battle In a random dimension Arceus is meditating. His mind travels through all the parallel universes, alternate realities in the massive Pokemon Multiverse. He watched over Sinnoh, the city he cared for so much. It seemed as if Arceus was at peace, Sinnoh itself was at peace. There were no Renegade Pokémon go crazy and generally being calm, there were no other destructive Pokémon destroying Sinnoh from all sides, or hell even the universe itself they were in. It seemed as if Arceus, the trainers, the wild Pokémon, and the Pokémon Mutiiverse as a whole was at peace. Digimon Multiverse- The Kernel A large explosion occured. Lucemon and the other Demon Lords with their true forms invaded the realm. The Three Great Angels moved on to intercept. Seraphimon used on Hallowed Ascension on Daemon, which Daemon dodged it pretty easily. Daemon poured his magic in his palms, extreme fire burst out from his palms, hitting Seraphimon right on the back. Seraphimon staggered, Lucemon fired Grand Cross, hitting an entire army of Angemon, and all of them fell to the ground, struggling, to gasp, to breathe. Lilthmon fighted with Ophanimon, but the cunning Barbamon hits both Ophanimon and Cherubimon with the fire egnited from his staff. He then releases an ultra-high temperature flame by using Pandaemonium Lost, it instantly burns out all the angels near him, some of them died. Barbamon used Death Lure and converted the rest of them into wickedness. Beelzemon and Belphemon continue to rage. They destroyed a lot of pure-hearted angels, while Leviamon prefers to just gobbled up the small angels. All the Demon Lords fired all their attacks towards the Three Great Angels, creating a large explosion. The Three Angels fell to the ground, unconscious or dead, and seemingly defeated ultimately. The Demon Lords laughed cunningly, no angels were as powerful as them. "What a pile of trash. Your Holy Father created you to replace me? Apparently all of you are useless." Lucemon grabbed Seraphimon and said. "They ain't worth our time. Where is the big boss?" Beelzemon said. "This Kernel is going to be a suitable place for a new home." Barbamon said as he used Pandaemonium Lost continuously to burn the place. Suddenly, a white burst of light appeared. The Supreme Creator descended. "Dead or Alive!!" "Pandaemonium Lost!" "Flame Inferno!!" The Demon Lords used their attacks simultaneously, but God was too powerful for them. A white burst of light released out from God's torso, purifying everything in the Kernel, wipe out all flames, reviving dead angels and healing them. White lightning burst out from God's hand, as he huddled them together, and hurtled directly towards the Demon Lords. The Demon Lords screamed as their body is starting to burn. Burning their interior data. Another wave of light burst out again. This time from God's eyes, Lucemon saw it, the attack comes from God, who is sitting on the throne. Lucemon panicked as the light beginning to spread. They were deleted into the Dark Area once more, completely overpowered by God. From this burst. God destroyed a few universes, luckily these universes contained no life. However, God detected a crack of the dimension barrel. A ripping of time and space. He detected another Multiverse............ Sinnoh Arceus opened his eyes, he sensed a ripping of space and time. He used his might, and detected another Multiverse, an infinite one. The ripples are created by powerful beings. Beings that could devour the Pokemon Multiverse if they wanted to. He begins to warm himself for a battle, a battle for the sake of the Pokemon Multiverse....... '' God's omnipresence allows him to travel through the whole new Multiverse he had saw. Alternate realities, countless worlds, reality-warpers. God himself decided to take a visit to this Multiverse and take a look at the God of that Multiverse. Arceus closed his eyes. Suddenly a being appeared in front of his eyes, the back of this being is a star, and his torso are all covered with light so bright that can outshine all lights Arceus had ever seen since his birth. "Who are you?" I've never seen you before. The being said. "I'm Arceus. The creator for this World." Arceus said. "Both of us bears the crest of creators and I must said that your beings are interrupting my Multiverse, and this is not the kind of thing you will like..." God said. Arceus suddenly realised that The Creation Trio, Darkrai and Hoopa are travelling around the whole new Multiverse, as they looked totally astonished. "Why? Aren't this a new chance to communicate with new alternate realities?" Arceus said. "The fact that you knew nothing about my Multiverse is true, I don't like interference from other beings, nor I do like to invade the others' realm, the threat in my Multiverse is more powerful than you can imagine. I've once fight a monster, The Millennium Monster. He is incredibly powerful. No beings in your Multiverse is close to even touching him, sans the possibly of you and likely the three, but he is not the single threat my world has, and nor you have the capability of slaying them. I don't tell lies, '''Arceus'. " the being said. "And you are saying that, we must...." Arceus said with a wise tone. "Immediately close the dimensional barriers, summon all your beings back to your world, before all is lost." God said. "Or? If they does not respect orders?" Arceus said, still with a calm voice in his mind. "I afraid I must take unnecessary subjects, for the good of both worlds." God said as he vanished. Arceus opened his eyes once more, summoning the Pokemons back. The Creation Trio vs Corrupted Yggdrasil's Avatar The Creation Trio travels around the whole new Multiverse. Astonished by the fact that this Multiverse is much larger than they can possibly imagine. They stoppped, their master is calling them through their minds, as he orders them to return to the Pokemon World. They turned, but a planet near them suddenly exploded. They turned to see a being, with a large white body the shape of a diamond, his head looked like diamonds too, but his eyes are ruby and looked like a bloomerang, it looked just like a future Super Computer. Yggdrasil 7D6, Corrupted. The Creation Trio haven't realised anything yet before Yggdrasil blast them with shards of glass. It was a painful shot. It hit Palkia on the back. Palkia staggered. Giratina used Will-O-Wisp, hitting the server, but the server managed to block his attacks. Palkia and Dialga recovered, using Aura Sphere and directly hit Yggdrasil 7D6 on the back. It blast a hole out of Yggdrasil's body. "The chance of you beating me is...... Unable to Compute..... Nearly 97.7%....." Yggdrasil used Auto Repair, and suddenly his body recovered. Becoming more powerful, Yggdrasil fired several Giant Crystals towards the Creation Trio, and it hit them right on the face. The Creation Trio fell into a random universe. The universe was dark, and creepy. Instead of one Yggdrasil, now there seven of them appearing in front of them. All of them used Giant Crystals to blast the Creation Trio. Palkia used Spatial Warp to warp the fabric of space time, and Dialga used Roar of Time to blast them, but it didn't harm them at all, as if these beings are incredibly powerful. Giratina used Shadow Force and blasted a Yggdrasil 7D6 with his beam, but it repaired itself again. Giratina is geting tired, as if the avatars are just meant for wasting their powers. The 7D6 army fired countless crystals over them, The trio used Protect. However, the sheid is not going to hold much longer as 7D6 army is not exhausted at all. Suddenly a rip appeared in the vacuum. Two beings appeared, one blue and one yellow, holding a massive sword. VictoryGreymon and ZeedGarurumon. They used their attacks, VictoryGreymon blast them with his sword ZeedGarurumon blasted them with his cannons. The 7D6 army was defeated easily, it seemed like a one-shot. "Leave now, there is going to be an army of them coming." The Abritors saying to The Creation Trio. The Trio opened a hole in the space time fabric, just in time to see an army of 7D6 hurtled towards The Abritors.... Random Planet- Hoopa and Darkrai Hoopa and Darkrai staggered. They were hit by beings that looked like knights, the Royal Knights to be precise. One of them holding a massive sword or ax, another of them had a cannon and a sword, the other is huge in size. Alphamon, Omnimon and Examon. Alphamon slammed his Ouryuken to the ground, creating a large earthquake ; Omnimom blasts them using Sword of Ruin. Hoopa wanted to block the attacks, but the pressure from the exosphere crush him down. The Royal Knight with the most raw power attack him and Darkrai. Darkrai tried to use the Void to swallow him, but it was useless. Alphamon grabbed his torso and slammed him to the ground before he is able to do that. Omnimon was about to strike a final attack to both of them when a being appeared in front of them. Arceus using Protect, to shield them. Arceus attacked. He used Blizzard and Flamethrower, Alphamon blocked that with his Ouryuken. Arceus used Judgement and a thousand meteors fall down. Examon used his attack to cancel out all the attacks of Judgement. Arceus was about to attack again when a white light burst out, blinding Arceus' vision, the same light he saw eàrlier. The Digimon God descended from Heaven. God used his eyes to contact Arceus. "What have I told you? You must close the dimensional barriers now. The Millennium Monster is coming!" God said to his mind. "They were attacking my creations." Arceus said, his voice was still calm. "They are the highest network of security, they guards all the universes, and destroy whatever their God told them." The Digimon God stated. "They are just curious, they did not want to harm anyone. Is this count as invading?" Arceus said. "Yes. And they had harmed a lot of my beings. For Example, your creature called Hoopa destroyed a lot of the plantes from my universe that costs life. Your beings have enough of it. I shall made my own choice." God said. "I won't let you harm them, just to let you know." Arceus said clamly. "Neither should I." God said. A burst of white aura blinded Arceus and they suddenly appeared in a dimensional crack. "This is the boundary between the Human World Multiverse and Digital Multiverse. We shall compete here. Prepare yourself. If I win, we shall close the dimensional barriers. If I lose, you can open it forever." God said. "Yes." Arceus said patiently. FIGHT!!! Arceus used Time Stop to stop time. Then, he fires combined Flamethrower and Blizzard and lauches a double element attack. God raised up both of his hands and cancelled the attack using his might. Arceus used Spatial Warp and warped the sapce-time fabric. He used Perish Song and Arceus lets out a devastating melody. Arceus covered his ears with Protect but God generates a powerful shield using Conceptual Manipulation. God combined Energy Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation in his hands and fired a massive cosmic attack. It instantly corrodes and burns everything. Arceus tried to block the attack with Protect. However, it damages Arceus's torso quite badly. Arceus used Omnipotent. It grants Arceus the ability to heal minor wounds between trades, strike incorporeal targets, see the immediate future, and ignore defensive structures. Arceus lauches a laser beam so powerful that it hit God, but God immediately heal the small wound that damaged on his hands. White lightning sparkled in God's hands as he fired it towards Arceus and hit him. Arceus staggered, feeling that his body is burning. He repaired his body, but God launched Primordial Force from the basic Primordial World he created and hits Arceus. Arceus gasped. Arceus combined all the powers he has and hurtled it towards God. It was powerful enough to destroy hundreds of space-time continuums and it hit God straight on the torso. It hurt God, but God recovered without even taking two seconds. God used his might and combined Energy Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation. He hurtled the attack towards Arceus and Arceus was blasted to another universe. Arceus then creates a large void that could consume a lot of galaxies and hurtled it towards God. God opened his eyes and controlled the void, as the void decimates as God commanded it to. Arceus combined all his attacks and cxreated a beam powerful enough to destroy timelines and hurtled it towards God but God also combines Conceptual Manipulation and Space-Time Manipulation and created powerful white lightning. He hurtled it towards Arceus. Both of their attacks collided, creating an explosion well enough to destroy millions of universes. However, the explosion does not spread to other universes. God then used all his powers and the white lightning hurtles over Arceus. It instantly overpowers Arceus' beam and blasted Arceus. Arceus was damaged badly and gasping for breaths. KO!!!!! However, God healed Arceus' wounds and recharged his powers. "The barriers should be closed now. I'vs sent your beings back to your Multiverse with no wounds. Goodbye." God said. "Thanks for the new lesson. It teaches me a lot of things." Arceus said. "Good luck to protect and guard your Multiverse." God said. EPILOUGE Arceus was about to leave when a sudden powerful beam blasts towards them. God immediately destroyed the attack by countering it. Arceus saw a two-headed dragon and an extremely large being attacked God. ZeedMillenniummon. Mother Eater. Both of the evil beings created blasts so powerful that make God slightly flinch. God holding their attacks with a cross in his arms. "Run now. And Never Come Back" God said as he opens his eyes and closed the dimensional barriers. Arceus was just in time to see God's torso shgine so bright and it created a white aura and light that it S W A L L O W E D everything in sight. Arceus was in the meditation room again, gasping breaths, revise his mind on what he had met. Higher-Dimensional Beings. Results Boomstick: Wow, the battle of gods are mindblowing!!! Wiz: Yes, as you can see that the Digimon God is so extremely powerful. Boomstick: Although Arceus is powerful, but he simply didn't have the power to counter God's attacks. Wiz: Yes, the Digimon God is the simply most powerful character in the Digimon Franchise, where his powers are so intense that no beings can counter him straightfoward. Boomstick: Yeah. Like always......... Wiz: The winner is God (Digimon).Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Pokemon vs Digimon' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:East themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:LSL7699